1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the fields of data processing and data communication. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for data communication in a downhole networking environment.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Advances in data processing and data communication technologies have led to development of a wide variety of data communication arrangements, including but not limited to various on-chip, on-board and system buses, as well as local and wide area networks. These data communication arrangements are deployed in a wide range of applications, including but not limited to data communications in harsh environments, such oil and gas exploration.
As electronic exploration and drilling technology matures, the need to accurately communicate data with components located in a downhole tool string is vital to continued success in the exploration and production of oil, gas, and geothermal wells. Downhole tool string configurations often incorporate multiple downhole drilling and exploration devices for reporting temperature, pressure, inclination, salinity, and other factors at or near real-time to the surface.
Unfortunately, a variety of factors including formation fluids, drilling mud, stress corrosion, and erosion from cuttings may contribute to drill string corrosion. Due to the corrosive and mechanically violent nature of a downhole drilling environment, a variety of these factors make the task of providing a commercially acceptable downhole network for bidirectional communication between the surface and the components in the drill string difficult for the industry to overcome.
Additionally, the longer the downhole drilling string and/or the more tools or components attempting to share data with the surface, the more difficult the task becomes. For example, with the additional components, allocation of available bandwidth of the communication channel becomes a significant design issue. Moreover, the relative reliability and availability of the network to the components in the downhole tool string are also significant design issues. Once network connections have been established, a communication failure resulting at any point along the drill string may interrupt or break the transmission path and the corresponding flow of data.